Control
by LemonLemma
Summary: Lets just say things haven't been so good lately. The Light has now taken over and people think they are the Heroes when really they are killing people and doing illegal things. The League can do virtually nothing with everyone thinking their villains and half of them being dead. So finally the team has decided they need recruits. SYOC. I will continue this one and my other one.
1. Prologue

**So...I'm bored and I really wanted to make another SYOC despite having other stories i need to update( I'M TERRIBLE FOR THIS.) So i will be continuing this story and the others as well. So right now as you're reading this I am probably working on my stories. This SYOC will be open until December 21st(this is only if I have all the characters. After this you can still submit but you will have a VERY slim chance of being accepted.). Form on profile**

**Full Summary: Ever since the deaths of members of the Justice League the Light has been in Control. They pretend to be the good guys but really murder and deceive people but there is a group. A small group of heroes or vigilantes as people call them that are fighting. Will they win?**

"The Light has now inform us they are searching for the man who committed these terrible crimes against these people. One man who informed us his name was Lawrence Crock had a comment on this." The camera turned and a blonde man came into view. The people in the room narrowed their eyes.

"They have no right and thank god the Light is here to protect us because if they weren't we'd probably all be dead- The screen went black and they looked back at the person who had the remote. Batman. Not the billionaire Bruce Wayne but his protegé who used to be called by the name of Nightwing. He scowled.

"I don't need you listening to that." He said as he stomped down the stairs. The red-head who sat in the wheel chair sighed and took her glasses off.

"Dick." No one bothered saying anything. He shot the woman a questioning glance before turning towards her. He spoke quietly and more calmly this time.

"Because of them villains can get away with what they want. They almost killed you. They killed the real Batman, they killed the real Martian Manhunter and they Killed Wally." The redhead pursed her lips but said nothing. Batman then turned and sighed before pulling a folder out. He threw it on the table.

"We need help and these people in these folders are going to help us. They are trained to work the way we need." He took a deep breath and looked around the room. One of the boys frowned at him. Batman pursed his lips as he stare at him. He always challenged him.

"And we aren't?" He asked in annoyance. He crossed his arms. Still the others did not speak. Batman watched him for a moment.

"Just go find them."


	2. Kill Switch and Hexwork

**Nicole 'Nikki' Lane Kealoha aka Shift**

**Kirai 'Kai' Mia Kuso aka Shiro no Oni**

**Kale AB1-7**

**Marcus Blackwood aka Full Moon or Beast**

**Michael Cleary aka Chaos**

**Adelaide King aka Seven**

"Thanks for coming Kale." Batman said looking down at the papers. The girl watched him silently waiting for him to explain what her job was. She understood he was getting frustrated by the fact that the people who were assigned to find the new recruits weren't doing well at al. The only person they had found was a person who had previously been on the team but they hadn't even gone after her.

"As I'm sure you understand the group of people who I assigned to this mission have not done such a good job." He stopped. "I want you to go find them. I have the files and where they were last seen and I know you can do this." Kale stared at him.

"Of course sir." He smiled.

"Honestly I don't need you to call me that just Batman." Kale nodded. She wasn't usually a person who could carry a conversation very long though she was very polite. He turned and picked up a file. He then handed it to her.

"Nicole Kealoha prefers to be called Nikki though. She quit the team to pursue her education and now works at HPD in Waikiki Hawaii. She'll arrive here sometime today in the zeta tubes." Kale nodded. She had her hood down now which revealed good features. A defined jaw line with blue eyes, an olive skin tone and long dark hair. If you looked close enough you could see a bar code tattooed on the nape off her neck. That was something that almost no one knew about except her and Batman.

"The rest of them however are going to be more difficult. One is an assassin who originally worked with the League of Shadows. Another is a very distrustful man who was a convicted felon. We have a little kid who can help us but he's practically a demon child. And then lastly a girl who won't join our team unless she is threatened or paid." Kale raised her eyebrow at him.

"And who exactly picked these people if I may ask?" Batman smiled at her and turned again. He didn't bother answering her for a moment. Instead he picked up some more files and handed them to her.

"I did." He smiled at her under his mask. "It's okay I understand your doubt. These people are smart, powerful, and useful. Though I am worried about their interaction together. Most of their personalities are …well difficult to handle."

"I'm sure we can handle it. After all Red Arrow and Artemis worked together for years and in the beginning they didn't get a long." Batman nodded at her though he didn't seem convinced.

"I want you to go to the kid first…..mostly because he lives in a junkyard" Kale raised an eyebrow at him. "His name is Michael Cleary but goes by Hexwork. Good luck."

* * *

Kale wrinkled her nose. How anyone could live in conditions like this? Carefully she made her way down an isle that the kid had probably made. She stopped suddenly and pursed her lips. Then almost as quick a she could blink she stepped back. A shot of energy flew past her and then she turned and dashed not bothering to look at the kid. In a moment she was right next to him and her eyes wet wide.

He was something to look at, that was for sure. He had black hair but what was strange was it stuck up to the shape of horns that were with tipped with blue. This couldn't but remind Kale of Klarion the witch boy but the rest of him was much more terrifying than Klarion was. Along with his horned hair practically white skin with blue markings followed. His feet which were barefoot had claws on them. Batman hadn't been joking when had said he was practically a demon.

He narrowed his reptilian like eyes at her and she grabbed his wrist. He raised his other hand to shoot some more energy at her but he stopped and his eyes went wide. "Sorry, power of negation….if you're in a five foot radius of me you can't use your powers." He took a deep breath.

"What do you want from me?" Kale watched him for a moment.

"To recruit you to the League or the team since most of the League is dead." He frowned at her and yanked his wrist away from her. He stood still watching her.

"The light has taken over and they really aren't the kind of people who should be in charge, they're bad-

"I know all of this." Kale pursed her lips at him. "Tell me a real reason I should help you people." Kale raised her head.

"We can help you find your sister."

"Who am I?" He asked ignoring Kale's question. In the file it had said he was usually shy and soft-spoken but when in battle or talking to an enemy he was rude, teased them and did anything to bother them. Kale wasn't an enemy but she definitely wasn't a friend.

"Your name is Michael Cleary, your mother made you the way you are and your sister Annie saved you before she could hurt you any worse. However when you were running away you were crossing a road and-

"Okay fine." He stopped her. He had gotten and strange look on his face when Kale had mentioned Annie but she couldn't quite describe it. Sadness? No. Regret? Maybe. "My sister is dead…you can't offer that to me."

"She's not dead Michael, you thought she was dead. She's in rehab now and if you help us we will reunite you with your sister." He stared at her unsure what to say to the girl in front of him.

"I go by Hexwork most of the time." He glanced up at her. "Who exactly are you?"

"My name is Kale by my codename is Kill Switch. Is that a yes?" He nodded.

**So I planned to update this sooner like last week before Christmas but it didn't happen :/. But here it is. Sorry to all those who weren't accepted.**


End file.
